


Fucking Missouri

by Spac3man



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Sort of an AU, just kinda fucking mediocre, nonbinary! Party Poison, trans! Jet star, transphobia TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3man/pseuds/Spac3man
Summary: Jet Star and Party Poison have detained a Vamp in a version of the killjoys universe where the revolution is moderately organized, but they're still just radioactive joys fucking around in the desert. The Vamp is an asshole and Jet Star is bad ass as hell. Also its a short as hell oneshot.





	Fucking Missouri

“Little Rey’s having trouble with her look,” says a Vamp a smile stretching over thin lips.

“Little Vampy’s having trouble knowing whats good for it,” Party says bending over the interrogation table red hair flopping over his face. 

“Oooo we have androgynous streetwalker and Mr. tough guygirl here I’m shaking in my boots.” The Vamp spits at Jet and it lands with a splat on his forehead and slides down his face. Party takes a step back a smirk plays on his lips. 

“hah that’s funny,” jet says his hand rest on his blaster for a second, “Do you know what else is funny?” he finishes, ice cold. A little bit of fear bleeds through the Vamp’s mouth as he exhales, but his attitude slides over his body again. He leans his elbows on the table, and smirks. 

“Come at me pig.” He says Before anyone can blink, Jet has the Vamp pinned against the table.

“You feel it now?” Jet says choking the Vamp.

“Who knows?” The Vamp chokes out, “Maybe I’m into this.” Jet punches him again and again and again until finally the Vamp’s head rolls against the table.

“You think this hurts,” The Vamp says spitting out blood. Glaring at Jet through greasy black hair. 

“Heh that’s a whole lotta blood though huh doc?” Party smirks at Jet. He smacks his gum.

“Yeah, in my professional opinion you’re gonna need some anesthesia,” Jet’s hand tightens on his blaster, “Good thing I got some right here.” He digs the gun into the Vamp’s temple. 

The Vamps eyes widen a bit, he glances at his mask in the corner. “Missouri is lookin mighty nice for a Vamp raid,” He says his voice a little shaky. 

“Thanks for your contribution.” Party smiles sweetly, before punching the Vamp. The Vamp’s head rolls sideways, and he’s out

“Fucking Missouri,” Party says blowing another bubble.

“Heard the trees are beautiful this time of year,” Jet smiles putting his blaster away.

“You’re funny.” Party deadpans.


End file.
